


The Proximity Between Us

by Elliada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliada/pseuds/Elliada
Summary: “Tom could have bitten his lips harshly to try to keep his composure usually so untouchable, but with Harry he does not feel that need, and is not ashamed to let it crumble into pieces.” Or a night where Tom and Harry get close again.





	The Proximity Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Harry Potter. I've start reading the books again not a long time ago and I got inspired, so here we go. English is not my native language, my text could contain some mistakes, I'm sorry if there is. Enjoy!

The wind is blowing, hitting the windows with a chilling force. Life outdoors had been tainted with warm colours, creating gradients of orange and red. Cold is spreading softly, killing the previous heat of summer and hitting skin with frosty caresses.

Tomorrow, everyone in Slytherin will wear their soft scarves to fight the weather, green and silver reflecting and contrasting with the dying trees.

Harry will surely too.

But right now, none of that matters. Doesn't even seem to exist, to say true. Because warm and skilful hands are touching his back with such agility that it almost feels unreal. They seem to know him and his soft skin so well, and Harry loves this way much more because it feels unbelievably like home.

Yet “home” is such a strange word, it means warmness for some, where it only remains coldness for others. It can bring beautiful memories to the children who bathed in love, and the cruelty of the world for those who couldn't savour such a luxury.

But to _them_ , it means _each other_.

Fingers are brushing terribly close to Harry's ribs, and a low and surprised sound abruptly escapes his lips as he trembles slightly. Eyes closed, he lets himself be carried away into the emotions and sensations he's overcome by.

Without warning, a mouth makes its way up to Harry's neck and press on it a warm kiss. Like a bubble exploding, Harry's stomach suddenly seems to be filled with sparkles and butterflies.

“Tom”, he whispers, face red and fluttering.

The other boy leans a little more on Harry's back, skin brushing against each other in an electrifying euphoria. 

“Harry”, echoes a murmur against his shoulders blades. 

The fine lips keep going their way on his spine, trace the outline gently and Harry try not to burst in flames as he feels Tom smiling against his skin.

On the other side, Tom can't quite put a word on how pleasant it feels to bring Harry in such a state. He can feel the other boy squirming under him, releasing sounds soft like silk that makes his heart wriggle. Being the only one to have this ability, this control is far more enjoyable that he could have thought. 

He presses another kiss, and this time, a moan a little louder than the others comes out.

Hearing that, Tom could have bitten his lips harshly to try to keep his composure usually so untouchable, but with Harry he does not feel that need, and is not ashamed to let it crumble into pieces. 

With expert hands, he carefully flips Harry back and leans on his torso to join their lips. Every kiss they share are like two puzzle pieces finally assembled, bringing them together in one whole who would have been once divide.

It seems like an eternity before they move apart, Tom raises his head and their eyes finally meet. 

Harry's heart almost skip a beat when he sees Tom's gaze above him, filled with tenderness and affection. 

It has its usual amount of pride and confidence of course, but something seemed to have broke under the cold blue eyes, a barrier, an unbreakable wall that usually never lets light in.

And at this exact moment, Harry can see this fine stream of light reflecting into Tom's eyes.

The sight left him quite breathless.

“This face you're making, Harry,” a voice near his ear breaks him out of his thoughts. “does not displease me at all.”

He has been so absorbed by Tom that he didn't _even_ notice him moving.

A blush creeps on his cheeks at the sudden realization, strong heat spreading too quickly on his entire face. Harry opens his mouth to say something — even if he has truly no idea what — to appear at least less awkward, but the words never leave his lips. Tom's tongue has begun to trace an invisible line on his neck, and now, talking about embarrassment would be an understatement.

Tom knows just how sensitive Harry's neck is, his movements are precise and smooth, and he knows perfectly on which little spots he has to stop on to get sounds from the other boy.

Those sounds reverberate through the room like a melody, witness of the solid bond between them.

Then, one of Harry's hand comes searching its twin, and Tom's fingers firmly intertwine in his.

“I love you.” Harry can't help but say out loud. 

Tom's halt, gets closer and squeezes their hands a little more. And Harry, smiling, knows that this is his way of returning his words.


End file.
